


Bonded

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Barely Legal, Daddy Ben Solo, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo Ren, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey has issues, Rough Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: COMPLETE! Rey became an Organa at the tender age of eight and almost immediately felt bonded to her new brother Ben Solo. He was attentive and kind, humored and spoiled her. They grew up, dancing around their codependence and secret affections for each other, until Christmas Eve after Rey’s eighteenth birthday when she planned to give Ben what they have both wanted for years…her.





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags! There are mentions of childhood abuse, including sexual abuse in this story. It gets weird...taboo...between adoptive siblings. You have been warned.

**The Girl**

 

Christmas at the Organa-Solo household was something that Ben had escaped for years but now with his father diagnosed with terminal cancer, and his mother’s pleading phone calls almost daily, he had reluctantly agreed to come back to his childhood home for the holidays. 

 

The home had changed very little over the years, but it was almost unrecognizable from the isolated and lonely place of his childhood. Ben would like to say that he has a good relationship with his parents, but he was raised by a revolving string of nannies that would get fired right when he was getting attached because his scoundrel of a father couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

 

By the time he was sixteen and able to drive himself to and from school, his mother dismissed Fraulein Brigitta and stated that Ben was old enough to take care of himself. This was just about the time that his mother was also making a run for the Senate and since her main platform was concerning the welfare of children and families, it was suggested that she open her home to some orphans, stating that it would make good optics.

 

His entire childhood, Ben had begged his parents for a sibling, but his mother and father were barely in a room long enough together to hear his pleas let alone engage in the needed activity to produce him a brother or sister for companionship. Who would have thought that all it took was a political campaign. 

 

So Halloween night, shortly after his seventeenth birthday, a State worker showed up at the Organa Estate and delivered a child that had been bounced between foster homes for two years.

 

A _girl_ , he had whined. The worker said the girl was eight years old, but years of neglect and malnutrition had stunted her growth, making her hardly bigger than a child of six. Hearing the girl…Rey’s story had angered Ben, but he was always quick to anger.

 

She was so small and would hardly make eye contact. He couldn’t fathom how anyone could be so cruel to another person, let alone such a helpless creature such as Rey. Ben immediately felt protective over the girl, and it came as no surprise that once all the papers were signed and his mother returned to her campaign, Ben became the sole caretaker for the girl…his new sister.

 

He also found out quickly that she wasn’t that helpless, as she tried to bite him the first time he woke her up in the morning for school. But they had bonded over Pop-Tarts and chocolate milk.

 

Ben drove her to school every day and picked her up every afternoon. He took her shopping for new clothes as the ones she had were worn and either too small or too large for her frail frame. He taught her how to make mac-n-cheese and how to climb a tree. He consoled her when she skinned her knee at the park and he stood all threatening-like against his Audi when he found out that she was being bullied at school.

 

Leia, his mother, was home maybe three nights out of the week, but the rest of the time, Ben was told to, “Watch out for your sister.”

 

Rey had been so excited when Ben had taken her to buy a new dress and she had called him ‘pretty’ when he came downstairs in a suit. “It’s handsome Rey. Girls are pretty and boys are handsome,” he corrected with a smirk.

 

“Then you are the handsomest,” Rey had returned his smile, her grin missing a few teeth.

 

She got adopted that day, paraded to the courthouse in front of live television cameras where Leia Organa and Han Solo hugged, smiled, and played nice with each other long enough to sign the paperwork and take hundreds of photos.

 

The next day Han was on a plane for the Middle East and Leia was back on her campaign tour. But Ben was there…making pancakes and gifting Rey a necklace with her ‘gotcha date’ on it.

 

“Does this mean you are my family?” Rey had asked.

 

“Yes, Little One. We are family.”

 

Rey looked down at the necklace with wonder, “Like forever?”

 

He wanted to cry out of pity but knew that she would only kick him in the shin for it. “Yes, Rey. Forever.”

 

He did everything for Rey, spoiled her rotten, gave her the attention that he wished he got during his childhood. Ben attended soccer games, checked homework, and read bedtime stories. He even stayed home from prom because Rey had come down with the flu. Of course he had gotten sick too and he remembered Rey patting his raw nose with tissues, attempting to warm up soup, and lying on the couch all day watching reruns of The Price is Right.

 

They both cried when he left for college the next summer. Seventeen years he begged for a sibling and the nine months that he had with Rey was everything he would have hoped for but it wasn’t enough. He worried about her, about who would cut the crust off her sandwiches, or make sure she brushed her teeth? Who was going to check for monsters or tell her that it didn’t matter what Chelsea Matthews said about Rey’s ‘mousey brown hair’. 

 

Who was going to tell her that she was special? That she was beautiful, inside and out.

 

Ben returned home for Thanksgiving break that first year and he was amazed at how much Rey had grown. She would send him letters to his dorm, his friends would comment that she was a cute kid, and Ben was unembarrassed by replying that she was the best. But nothing could compare to the girl who was growing into her long limbs, with a trio of buns down the back of her head, running down the sidewalk and into his arms.

 

Four days wasn’t enough and as he packed up his car again, Rey stood in the driveway crying. “I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I know Little One,” Ben replied as he knelt down to be at her level. He had grown too while he was away and now he towered over six feet. “I have to go, but I will be back in a few weeks for Christmas.”

 

Rey’s bottom lip trembled, “Can I go with you?”

 

“To college?”When Rey nodded he blew out a chuckle. “You would be terribly bored there…I surely am.”

 

“But I want to be with you.”

 

The kid was breaking his heart, “I’ll be home every chance I get. I promise.”

 

She sniffled again, wiping her tears on the back of her arm, “I wish you had adopted me. I wish you were my daddy.”

 

Ben’s expression crumbled, knowing her pain, her loneliness, as he too had asked many of his nannies to take him away from the solitude. “Han’s not so bad,” the lie was bitter, but he couldn’t leave her so broken. “Plus you are lucky to have me as a brother because that means we get to do all the fun stuff without all the fuddy-duddy rules.”

 

For reasons that he knew all too well, this made her cry even harder and he just pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his Oxford.

 

When he came back a few weeks later for winter break there was another kid in the house, Poe Dameron was sixteen with a bad attitude to match his bad haircut. Ben may have taken him aside and warned him with bodily harm to not mess with Rey. Poe had scoffed, Ben had punched him in the gut, and all was understood after that.

 

Rey’s notes took on a happier tone over the next few months and she was even more excited when a girl about her same age named Rose also came to live with them. It seemed like in his absence, his mother was taking on orphans faster than he could bed co-eds.

 

It was with this knowledge, that his Little One wouldn’t be alone, that she now had a brother and sister to keep her company, to look out for her, that he released some of the guilt behind putting more time between visits. By his second year at university, with his engineering degree in full swing, and a pretty brunette girlfriend consistently in his bed, he found himself staying in the city more during breaks and holidays.

 

Rey and the rest of the family came out for his graduation. He introduced Rey to Lily, the consistent bed warmer who now lived with him. His sister wasn’t impressed, saying that the pre-med student who volunteered her time at the children’s cancer center wasn’t good enough for him. Of course, he had chuckled, ruffled her hair, much to her chagrin, and offered to take her out to ice cream.

 

His decision to stay in school also revolved around Lily, and he obtained his Master’s degree within two years. When his family came up to the city again at that time, Rey was fourteen and he wondered where the little gap-toothed girl had gone. Now the things they used to do, mixing up pieces of board games and coming up with their own rules, or muting the TV and making up their own dialogue, weren’t ‘cool’ enough for her anymore and all she wanted to do was text on her infernal cell phone.

 

She would almost avoid physical contact with him and asked to be dropped off at the mall with Rose instead of spending an afternoon with him at the museum. Rey was also quick to point out that she wasn’t a kid anymore and didn’t need him to treat her as such.

 

Six months later he found Lily in bed with her professor, Armi Hux and that had been the end of them. He may have _accidentally_ set some of her things on fire and dropped her MacBook from their third story walk up.

 

He decided to go home for a while after that. Rey was fifteen and just starting high school. She wore makeup and crop tops and he dearly missed the three buns. But with him back around, and making a peace offering of her favorite chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast that first Saturday, Rey had smiled at him before throwing a glob of whipped cream across his face.

 

They were them again…and it made Ben’s broken heart mend just a little faster.

 

Ben loved to hear her giggling with Rose as he walked passed their room and giving her homecoming date the stare down. He groaned at her terrible taste in music as he taught her how to drive. He let her cry on his shoulder after said date broke up with her and then offered to murder him once he found out the douchebag only dumped her because Rey refused to sleep with him.

 

He was back to the uncontrollable need to protect her from all of the horrible things that await a young girl in this fucked up world. So he told her she was beautiful and that she deserved someone better, who loved her and thought she was the only star in the sky. He told her to wait for that person, that she only gets to have that experience once, and that she shouldn’t throw it away on some pimply kid on the baseball team.

 

Poe was at work and Rose was at swim practice, so Rey and Ben curled up on the couch like they had many times before and watched old reruns until their sides hurt from laughing.

 

He found a job on a military installation two states away later that month and again Rey had cried as he packed up his car. “You’re leaving me again,” she had sobbed.

 

“I had to grow up at some point,” he attempted to joke, being twenty-four, living at home, with a Master’s, and no job was not where he saw himself at this age.

 

“But you will be so far away,” Rey whined. “We will never see each other…after I just got you back.”

 

“We can Facetime or Snapchat, or whatever you kids are doing these days.” Rey snorted out a laugh thinking about Ben, with his sharp features, fathomless eyes, and pink full lips…all morphed by the filter that would turn him into a doe-eyed cat. “Maybe we will ask mom if you can come out next summer. I hear the beaches down there are beautiful.”

 

She nods and cries as they hug their good-bye and she wraps her arms around herself in the driveway as she watches him leave.

 

Ben creates an Instagram account just so he can keep tabs on her. They text every few days or when they are seeking comfort. He knows that Rey will always be there to listen and give soft encouragement while Ben’s complements at times make Rey blush behind her cell screen and he never made her feel less than worthy.

 

Rey comes to stay with him for a few weeks the next summer. She is sixteen now and they get strange looks when they walk hand in hand around Disney World, but they could care less. He loves the bright sun on her skin and how it brings out her freckles across her nose. He loves the way she looks offended when he bites the ear off her Mickey Mouse ice cream bar. He loves how carefree he feels around her as if the Top Secret project he is working on and the pending deadlines didn’t matter.

 

He takes her to see the sunrises on the east coast and the sunset on the west, stopping to pick oranges and strawberries along the way. He loves the way she put her bare feet up on the dashboard, the oversized sunglasses on her face, and the ridiculous straw hat she had to have when they visited the alligator farm.

 

Her uniform for those few weeks consists of bikinis, cut off shorts, tank tops, and flip-flops. Her skin turns a molten gold and one day when she had spent a little too much time by the pool, he chastised himself for feeling a little _too_ happy to rub aloe gel down her back and thighs. Any fool could see that she was developing into a beautiful young woman, but not him…Ben should not notice this, he shouldn’t wonder what her breasts look like under the triangles of her bikini top, he shouldn’t wonder what her skin tastes like…

 

She goes home two days early, he made up a story about needing to end the vacation and return to work, but really he feared her as a temptation. He hated himself for feeling that way about her, about his Little One that he had cared for and cherished for so many years. He hated that he wondered what his name would sound like falling from her pink lips in pleasure.

 

He didn’t go home again after that. He started to ignore more of her texts, making more excuses about being busy with work. He even went as far as taking a contract to go overseas for a year. But now he was here, standing in front of his boyhood home, with his parents setting aside their differences in the face of a terminal diagnosis and his brother and sisters waiting for him…with Rey waiting for him.

* * *

**AN: This will be a very short one shot type story. Perhaps only 5-6 little parts. Hope you enjoy my first try at taboo/kink.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks! If you have not already read the tags, now would be a good time to do it!

** The Prodigal Son Returns **

 

He was coming home…

 

For the first time in two years, Ben was coming home and Rey was beside herself…well actually she was at the mall, quickly trying to pay for her item and meet up with Rose before she could get caught, but that was also beside the point.

 

Han was diagnosed with lung cancer three months ago, something about the burn pits and the chemicals that they used overseas causing it. He had moved back into the main house since Leia had kicked him out to the guest house years ago. Everyone was playing nice and getting along for his sake, the doctors say that there was nothing they could do and he doesn’t have much time left.

 

But Han was never around anyways so Rey doesn’t really know how to feel.

 

When she was told ten years ago that she was going to a nice family who had an older boy who always wanted a sibling, she had been scared but so excited. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that this family would adopt her and that she would always be connected to them.

 

Her first years weren’t easy. Both parents drank, were addicted to drugs, and on occasion, when they really needed the money, her father would whore out her mother. Not that the money ever went to things like food or clothing, but Damien, or daddy as he instructed her to call him, needed his ‘happy juice’ otherwise Rey and her mother would get hit.

 

Daddy was nicer when he drank, always asking Rey to climb into his lap and he would tickle her, make her squirm and cry out for him to stop, which made him even happier. Rey never told anyone all of the things that daddy would ask her to do, she didn’t want to end up like those other kids who acted out and got locked up. She was only doing what she had to do, because when she said no, or cried, daddy would hit her, or hit her mother. But when Rey was a ‘good girl’ and did what daddy asked when she touched him, let him give her a bath, or touch her, then daddy was nice. He would bring her home little toys that he got out of the dispenser at the bar down the street.

 

One day Rey and her mother came home to find daddy dead with a needle in his arm. Rey cried but didn’t know why. Her mother got arrested for possession and prostitution a week later and signed Rey over to the state with not so much as a tear running down her face.

 

Rey moved foster homes about once every seven or eight weeks. She didn’t understand why the mommies would get so upset when Rey would be nice to the daddies. She just didn’t want to get in trouble, she was trying to make the daddies happy.

 

So when she ended up at the Organa home and there was no daddy around, Rey wasn’t sure how to act. There was her new brother, lanky and sullen, but he was nice and didn’t even ask for anything in return. It seemed that Rey just being Rey made him happy and she liked that about him.

 

Perhaps it was the attachment issues that came with her abusive upbringing or the idea that rewards and privileges came with making sure that daddy was happy, but Rey always set out to please Ben.

 

When he left for college and she begged him to be her daddy, she was willing to do anything, even the things that she used to do for Damien, just to make Ben stay. But he cried with her, said that he would miss her, made her promises that he kept…for a while at least. And he told her that she was loved and that they would always be family. That had been enough to hold her over.

 

She grew and so did Ben but they also grew apart. He started seeing Lily and Rey just knew that they were doing the things that her mother did with strange men while Rey had to hide in the closet. She knew that Ben was fucking…having intercourse with that girl and Rey did not like this. She was the one that made Ben happy and she didn’t even have to take her clothes off.

 

He stayed away for longer, Lily was keeping him from his family and Rey became moody. During his last graduation he had tried to reconnect with her, but there was always Lily, and Rey had felt used by Ben, all those years, and she had been replaced by a woman who oddly reminded Rey of her mother.

 

But the whore had hurt her Ben, had cheated on him, prostituted herself out for little more than a better grade on a midterm. Ben deserved better than to be hurt, to be betrayed after he had given up so much to be with this…Rey had cycled through more curse words for Lily then she was willing to admit too.

 

Rey felt that Ben had given up on her, found someone better, replaced her, and that is when she started acting out more. Making out with guys under the bleachers, skipping classes, trying cigarettes and alcohol for the first time. But he came back to her, when he realized that Lily was no good, he came back home, back to his Little One.

 

Maybe when she was younger Rey thought she needed to squirm in his lap or try to touch what waits in his pants to make him be kind to her, but when she realized that he would love her even if she didn’t do those things, that is when Rey became even more deeply bonded to her brother, to her Ben. As she got older, she got jealous, texting him with made up issues on Saturday nights when she knew he would be out with his whore, but he always made time for her, even from afar.

 

Having him home was a dream. She missed his smile and his cooking, but most of all she missed his warmth. As she had grown into her body, so had he. Gone were the scrawny arms and concave chest, as they were replaced with muscle and heaps of it. He also grew into his features, his hair now longer and covering his ear, which Rey always lovingly teased him about.

 

She noticed him and thank the stars he never noticed her noticing him. But her body would not be tamed and she pooled with arousal when he would play with her hair while they watched TV or when she saw him come back from a run, shirtless and gleaming with sweat. She sprayed one of her pillows with his cologne and was embarrassed to admit that she buried her face in it as she rubbed between her legs and cried many orgasms into his soft musk.

 

He talked to her about sex. Han and Leia never had and Rey had gone through the course at school, but he saw the worth of her chastity. He wanted her to give herself to someone special, to someone who loved her and would respect her. When he had wiped her tears, tucked strands of hair behind her ears, and hugged her, Rey knew it would be him.

 

Then he left again, and she had practically begged Leia to let her go to Florida for a few weeks in the summer to spend time with her brother. When they walked around hand in hand she could almost imagine them together, like a real couple. She could make him happy, she knew she could.

 

Finally, near the end of the trip, she noticed him start to notice her and she may have laid out too long one day with no sunscreen just to feel his hands on her heated skin. He was so gentle and attentive with her, not rough like Damien or clumsy like the boys from school. She hated that he knew how to touch her because he had practiced on others before. 

 

But then he had made her leave. Rey didn’t know what she had done wrong. She had been such a good girl for him. She did everything he asked, thought she was making him happy, she even felt his hard cock in his swimsuit when they had been playing in the pool. Daddy had always been happy when his cock was hard and Rey just wanted to make Ben happy too.

 

Ben left the county for a year, he got too busy for her, and Rey wanted to lash out, wanted to find someone else to make happy, wanted to show Ben that she didn’t need him. But her body never burned with anyone else how it did with him. And for a fleeting moment, she was almost pleased that Han had cancer as it had finally brought Ben home to her. 

 

So as they pulled up to the house on Christmas Eve and she saw the black Audi SUV parked in the driveway, her heart skipped a beat.

 

“The prodigal son returns,” Rose said from the driver's side of their two-door compact car as they pulled into the garage.

 

Rey just nibbled at her lower lip, throwing off her seatbelt before the car was even in park and was opening the door to the house as Rose was turning off the ignition. The warmth of the home had nothing on the heat that swirled within her as she heard his laugh from the kitchen.

 

As she came through the hall that connected the garage to the rest of the house, she watched him, almost in slow motion, sensing her presence as he turned from talking with Poe and his smile bloomed further. “Little One,” he beckoned to her.

 

Running to him, Rey launched herself into his arm as he embraced her and spun her around a few times. “Ben,” she whispered into his neck.

 

Setting her down, he appraised her from head to foot. “Look at you. Who would have thought that the rugrat delivered to me on Halloween all those years ago would grow into this.” He held her right hand and lifted it above her head, twirling her around once more.

 

When she finally stopped in front of him again, she reached up and ran the pad of her thumb from his upper lip to his chin where dark hair was neatly groomed into a mustache and goatee. “You’ve changed too it seems.”

 

Ben traced the line across his face that Rey had just drawn, it burned after her touch and he shuttered out a breath before speaking, “Shaving and sand don’t mix and after coming home from overseas I’ve become accustomed to it.”

 

Poe watched his brother and sister with interest. He came into the family after Ben had gone off to college, so he wasn’t around for that first year when apparently Ben and Rey forged a bond that ran deeper than any other blood relation he had witnessed. They were unapologetic in their affections towards one another and if he wasn’t sure of their love for one another as siblings, their behavior may be seen as odd or taboo.

 

“Boys!” Leia called out. “Come help me get your father up and let the girls get washed up for dinner.”

 

Instead of being a slave in the kitchen for Christmas Eve dinner, Leia was only a slave to her husband’s care and had been attending to and nursing him for weeks now. She ordered in dinner from a local restaurant and had their housekeeper, Mrs. Ates set up the dining room before heading home to her own family.

 

Going upstairs with Rose, Rey was not surprised to see Ben’s luggage in her room. She had known already that she would be bunking with Rose for the duration of his stay, as Poe had already taken the guest room. So she grabbed a few items out of her drawers and closet before walking through the bathroom that joined her room to Rose’s.

 

The girls touched up their makeup, fluffed their hair, and changed out of their warmer winter clothes. Rey donned a sweater dress and knee-high wool socks to keep her feet warm while Rose wore Christmas themed tights and the ugliest holiday sweater they were able to find on the internet.

* * *

**AN: I'm glad so many of you are liking this little kink story that would not get out of my head. Leave me a comment...let me know how you like it, or I'm always down for constructive criticism. This is my first time trying this type of story...even though my story Stellar is a little off too.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Merry Christmas Baby

**Merry Christmas Baby**

 

When Ben had arrived at the house, he was a little disappointed that Rey wasn’t home to greet him, but his mother had explained that the girls ran out to the mall for some last minute shopping and would be back before dinner.

 

It felt strange being back in the house, with his parents under the same roof again he was almost waiting for the fights to ensue, but there was an odd but static calm over the Organa-Solo home and he wondered if he could bring himself to come back more often. Pulled from his musing, he saw Poe trot down the stairs and as they gave each other a back-slapping hug, Poe let it slip that he had already commandeered the guest room and Ben would have to sleep in Rey’s room.

 

His room used to be the one connected to Rey’s through a bathroom, but now Rose occupied it and he peeked in briefly but saw no semblance of his old space. The dark blue walls were now painted a pale yellow and the white-washed furniture fit perfectly with his sixteen-year-old sister’s personality.

 

Two more doors down the hall, he came to Rey’s room and he reached to touch the handle as if it would shock him. But the cool brass knob turned under his fingers and he was hit with a wall of scent that was blissfully and truly Rey, and he wanted to bathe in it.

 

Of course, he knew what her room looked like from stalking her on Instagram, but it was another thing to put it all together. His Little One was so resourceful, taking second-hand furniture and giving it a new life. Rows of LED lights were strung above her headboard and photos of friends and family were clipped between the white bulbs. Upon closer inspection, he saw pictures of them at Disney and then some that she had clearly printed off social media of him while he was overseas.

 

On the far wall was a large lotus tapestry in hues of magenta, purple, and teal. A rattan chair hung from the ceiling in one corner and he could imagine Rey cocooned there with her sketch pad in her hands, lost to the worlds that she created in her mind and was somehow was able to bring to life on paper.

 

Walking to her dresser, he seemed to need to touch each thing she placed atop it. The photo from her ‘Gotcha Day’, a pressed flower that he had tucked in her hair when she was perhaps ten, the tassel from his Master’s graduation, a vial of white sand from her trip to his house two summers ago. Everything led back to him and his heart swelled at the thought that even from afar he was able to keep his girl happy.

 

Flopping back on the bed he was assaulted in the best possible way again by her scent and as he ran his hands along the silky fabric of her duvet, he wondered if…or perhaps how often Rey touched herself in this very bed. Rolling over he buried his face into the sheets, thinking that he if lay there long enough he could pick out the sweeter notes of her arousal.

 

Groaning, he reminded himself why he had stayed away for the past two years. Rey was his sister, he had watched her grow from a scrawny and abused girl into a vibrant and beautiful woman. It was only when he came back home after breaking up with Lily that he started to look at her differently, how he would pull her closer when they were watching TV or how he secretly loved when she would fall asleep with her head in his lap and then he would have to lift her small form into his arms and carry her to her room, like all the times he used to when she was so very young. He would tuck her in, push the hair away from her face and sometimes when he was feeling daring, he would kiss her, only on the forehead or on the cheek, but his hand, lips, or nose would linger on her skin for a moment longer than it ever should.

 

But now she wasn’t a child anymore…Rey had turned eighteen two weeks ago and it was as if all of the boundaries that he had put up a year ago were just waiting to be breached. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if his parents had just gotten him that damn dog, like he asked for on his twelfth birthday, if he would be lying here, with these unhealthy, codependent, and lewd thoughts about his sister. But with a sigh and after shifting his half hard cock in his pants, he went back downstairs to catch up with his family and await the arrival of his Little One.

 

* * *

 

Han stayed in his wheelchair for dinner, stating that the gel cushion felt better than Leia God-awful designer chairs that she just had to have when redecorating the house a few years back. Even though Rey and Rose were still under the drinking age, they each got a glass of wine with dinner, under the supervision of the adults as it was. 

 

Rey giggled and argued that she was an adult now too and Ben threw his arm over the back of her chair and twisted a wayward curl around his finger. “Only just,” he teased back.

 

“I’m old enough to vote, buy cigarettes, join the military, play the Lotto…” she thought for a moment and then pointed her fork at her mother, “get a tattoo!”

 

“You better not!” Leia said with amused horror.

 

Poe took a sip of his wine, “You forgot all the fun stuff like strip clubs and going into stores that sell items of the risqué variety.”

 

Ben coughed on his bite of apple pie and Rey scoffed before throwing a green bean across the table at her smirking brother, “You’re disgusting Poe!” Truthfully though, she had been very much enjoying the vibrator that she picked up on her birthday.

 

As the conversation threatened to turn crass, Leia called an end to dinner and as she pushed Han towards the living room, Rey reached for one of the many wine bottles left on the table and refilled her glass.

 

“Tisk tisk, Little One,” Ben cooed in her ear.

 

He was standing so close behind her that Rey could feel his heat and she wanted to lean back, rub up against him, tilt her head back on his shoulder, and beg for his touch. But instead, she spun on her sock covered feet and took a sip of the tart wine. “A lot has changed while you have been away, Ben. I’m not your innocent little girl anymore.”

 

“Oh?” He questioned with an intrigued smirk. 

 

She took another sip and shrugged nonchalantly. “I had to find some way to keep myself entertained with you gone.”

 

Ben was about to answer when they were called into the living room by their mother. One of the traditions in their family was that on Christmas Eve, each person could pick one gift from under the tree and open it. Ben sat on the couch next to his mother and Rey settled on the floor at his feet as Rose was also lounging with her back to the matching loveseat.

 

When it was Rey’s turn, Ben called for her to pick something out for him as well, and he was painfully rewarded when she crawled on all fours towards the tree. Her dress was just long enough to cover the cleft of her ass as she pulled two presents and then she was back, rubbing her rear up against his shin as she sat back at his feet.

 

They both knew what they were doing with the gifts, Rey had pulled his and she had given him hers. It had always been like this, each year that he was actually home, it was to the point that the family just ignored their little secret moments.

 

He watched with interest as she tore at the paper and opened the lid of the box and she let out a small gasp. Turning in her spot, she pressed his knee between her breasts and gripped at his thigh excitedly. “Ben! They are beautiful.” She looked down once more and traced the pieces with her fingertip before looking up at him through her lashes, “Can you help me put them on?”

 

Swallowing as he felt her hand run down the inside of his thigh, Ben shifted and bent forward, pulling one of the earrings from the box. He had these custom made for Rey and if anyone in the family knew how much he spent on them, he’d defiantly be chastised. But she was worth it, she was his Little One, his shining star.

 

The climbing earring set was made of platinum and three star-shaped diamonds appeared to be shooting down the shell of her ear. A single teardrop shaped diamond hung from each earring as if the stars were dripping their light from the heavens. Rey pulled her long hair over her shoulder, exposing her ear and neck to him and they may have both had the same vision of him dipping forward and placing an open-mouthed kiss to the curve of her neck before affixing the earring.

 

But instead, Ben just traced his thumb down the shell of her ear before threading the post through her piercing and then attaching the back. He combed her hair back away from her ear as she slid the other earring in place. “How do they look?”

 

“Dazzling,” he was unable to say anything but the truth.

 

“Now yours,” Rey said as she again turned and knelt between his knees, slightly bouncing with excitement.

 

Ben looked down on her. How many daydreams of her knelt before him got him through his year long contract in the desert? Her lips were pearlescent and oh so pink and he wondered if she were to take him in her mouth, how far down his shaft she could leave a ring of that pretty lipgloss.

 

When she squeezed his thigh, Ben came out of his musings and finally focused on the package in his hands. It felt like a book and when he tore into the paper, he ran his fingers over the soft leather of a bound journal. It was a rich and natural black brown color and he pulled the firm elastic band that held the book closed before turning to the first page.

 

The only thing on the inside cover was his name printed in Rey’s simple handwriting and he was a little disappointed as he thought that maybe she would have written something personalized in it. But the only hint at his slight displeasure was the creasing of his brows before he started to flip through the simple lined pages. “Thank you, Rey,” he started. “This is very thoughtful…”

 

His voice caught in his throat as he pushed his thumb between two pages and inspected the simple pencil drawing. Rey had always been interested in art and he was thrilled that she had honed that talent into something this beautiful.

 

Most of the drawings were just little sketches in the corners of the pages like she had absentmindedly picked up the journal, turned to a random page, and let her imagination run wild. The ones that gained most of his attention were the simple sweeping lines of what appeared to be the bare curves of a woman’s body and he had to wonder if they were self-portraits of the artist or drawn from one of the live models that sat for her.

 

Then there were the eyes, she had sketched her eyes perfectly and even in simple grayscale with a pencil, he could tell where her flecks of gold were set in the deep hazel irises, and as he looked up from the journal, the same longing and hooded eyes were gazing at him. Not wanting to draw too much attention to what could have turned into a very intimate moment if they were alone, Ben just shifted his legs, squeezing her slightly between his knees and resting his hand atop hers that as still placed on his thigh.

 

“I love it and will treasure it always,” his words held such a double meaning and he enjoyed watching the blush come over Rey’s cheeks.

 

The night wound down from there. Leia joked that everyone needed to go to bed otherwise Santa wouldn’t come and bring the rest of their gifts. Ben remembered Rey’s first Christmas with them where she had wept at a package of new socks, and from that moment, he knew that he would make sure his Little One wanted for nothing.

 

 

 


	4. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself...here is the final chapter.

**Dress**

 

 

Rey went to help her mother get Han ready for bed which was their nightly routine while Poe, Rose, and Ben went upstairs to shower and retire to their respective rooms. Attempting to waste some time, Rey also cleared the dining table of the dishes and poured the rest of the wine into a glass and sipped as she worked. Finally, with the downstairs in less of disarray, Rey padded up the stairs and was relieved to see Rose puffing away with sleep already.

 

Entering the joined bathroom, Rey looked at herself in the mirror, swiping a finger under her eye to fix some of her smudged eyeliner. Bitting at her lips and taking another sip of wine, her lips were now stained and flushed a bright rosy color and she pulled the shopping bag from within the linen closet where she hid it easier that day.

 

A chill ran through her as she slid out of the sweater dress and warm wool socks, and she ran her hands along her nude body, feeling the smooth skin that lay in her wake and she removed the slip of a dress out of the bag before pulling it over her head. The dark emerald color complemented her skin tone and the silky fabric fell just right over the small swell of her breasts.

 

Sweeping her fingers through her hair one last time, Rey downed the rest of the wine before flipping off the light and slowly and quietly opening the door that joined the bathroom to her room.

 

Her bedroom was dark when she entered, just the LED lights over her bed were still on and cast soft shadows around the room. Ben lay across her bed, head and shoulders propped up on pillows against the headboard, legs uncovered and crossed at the ankle, the journal that she had gifted him was open and laid across his chest as if he had drifted to sleep while looking at it.

 

Moving towards the bed, she avoided the floorboard that she knew would squeak under her step, and she carefully picked up the journal, taking an extra moment to look down on his bare, toned, and lovely chest as it rose and fell with his slumbering breaths. Setting the journal on her nightstand, Rey carded her fingers into his hair and bent down until her lips were right next to his ear and she cooed, “Ben…”

 

He stirred and took in a deep breath, catching her scent and turned his waking face into her neck and her hair that curtained around him. “Rey,” he whispered back, lifting his left hand to comb back her hair and nuzzled his nose further against her jaw.

 

When she groaned at his touch, Ben sat upright, eyes flying open and he waited a moment to let his sight adjust to the low light of the room. His hand still buried in her hair and his palm cupping her ear, he gazed over the fire in her eyes, her parted and panting lips, the expanse of creamy skin of her neck and chest, the dark fabric that seemed to just be poured over her slim figure, and he blinked a few times. “Is this a dream?”

 

Rey reached up and took his hand from her hair, running it down her neck and placing it on the warm and exposed skin just above her breasts. “Do I feel like a dream?”

 

 _No_ , Ben thought to himself. No, she did not, and he pulled his hand away from her body. “What are you doing Rey?”

 

She steadied her stance, as he sat on the side of the bed, his knees just ghosting on the outside of her thighs, and in this position, Rey stood just a few inches taller than him. “I’m doing what we have both wanted for years but haven’t been able to do until now.” She reached out, taking his hand and moving it to her hip, making his palm shift around her waist.

 

“Little One…” he said almost in pain, refusing to allow his fingers to grip against her silk covered hip as the nails of his other hand dug into the bedding. “We can’t…”

 

Rey pouted, “Don’t you love me?” She continued to move his palm across her abdomen and grazed his thumb along the underside of her breast.

 

“Of course I love you, Rey,” he now allowed his fingers to wrap around her ribcage, attempting to reassure her.

 

“Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

 

Now he moved his other hand to grip at her hip as he rubbed his thumbs over the smooth fabric of her dress. “I think you are beautiful.”

 

She smiled down at him, momentarily appeased by his replies. “Do you like my dress?” She ran her fingers along the thin strap at her shoulder.

 

Ben’s mouth went dry. She was a vision in emerald and the soft fabric fell perfectly over her slight curves, tenting at her pert nipples and coming to rest flawlessly at her upper thighs. “It’s lovely,” he choked out.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Rey now pulled the strap down her shoulder and more of her chest was exposed. “Because I only bought it so you could take it off.”

 

He groaned at her admission and she hummed under his touch and she rolled her body towards him. “You’ve always taken care of me…been so good to me. I’ve always wanted you to be my daddy,” she moaned again as his grip tightened at her words. “I know I can make you happy,” and just like when she was younger, when she had called another by the name ‘daddy’, Rey moved her hands up his thighs before finding his hardened cock and running her palm along its length.

 

“Rey…” he wasn’t sure if he was asking her to stop or begging her to keep going, but he leaned forward and traced his nose back along her jaw. Her smell, her voice, her softness was all more than his imagination could ever fathom on those late and lonely nights in the desert. He had lost his resolve and completely come undone when she called him daddy and now she was so sweetly petting at his lap.

 

His internal war to do what was right and proper was crumbling. Ben knew that he shouldn’t be doing this…allowing Rey to do this to him, but she was right, he wanted this for years now and as she had so clearly pointed out during dinner, she was now eighteen and they were not related by blood. She had the surname of Organa and he was a Solo, anyone outside of their little circle wouldn’t think anything of the match beyond the nine-year age difference between them.

 

“Daddy,” she whispered to gain his attention again, and moved his left hand up to the other strap of her dress, feeding his fingers under the slip of material and then releasing him, needing Ben to make the final movement that would cause the dress to fall to the floor and leave her bare before him. “Please…”

 

Conflict wore across his face but when she uttered her whispered plea, it was unavoidable that Ben would give into her, no matter what she desired, even if that thing was him. As if to egg him on, Rey wrapped her lithe fingers around his cock through his sleep pants and with a stifled groan, he moved his hand, slipping the strap from her shoulder and watched emerald silk cascade off of her body.

 

She was even more beautiful than he could have ever pictures in his own mind and he allowed himself just a moment to let his gaze roam over the swell of her breasts, her ribcage that constructed with each of her short breaths, her narrow hips, and finally to her tight mound that was covered with just a small patch of dark curls.

 

Pulling his gaze back up to her face, he moved his left hand from her shoulder and ran it up the incline of her neck until he was cupping her jaw. All the while his right hand still gripped at her waist, and as he pulled her further into the space between his thighs, he ghosted his nose up her chin and along her lips. Shifting his palm along her ribcage, Ben traced the pad of his thumb over her pebbled nipple, bringing a gasp from within her chest and whispered, “Little One…” before pulling her lips to meet his.

 

The kiss started out slow and soft, his larger lips seemed to swallow her and she mewed into his mouth as if she was being granted sanctuary. Kissing him…finally after so many years of longing was otherworldly and Rey felt drunk on him. It was only when she moved her hands to card into his hair, slightly pulling at the roots while reaching out with her tongue and running it between his lips, that Ben stopped being gentle.

 

She tasted of Andes mints and rich wine and he was surprised at how she demanded more of him, urged him to open to her and deepen the kiss. Using the full force of his strength, he jerked her into his lap, her knees seated on either side of his hips easily and he ground up into her core. It wasn’t enough friction for him, and he felt that once he had her, nothing would ever be enough, so in the same quick and demanding motion, he flipped her around, laying her back on the bed as he hovered over her glorious and glowing bare form.

 

“Wanted you for so long,” Rey almost whined between kisses as she let her hands explore his naked torso, running her fingers in the divots between his ribs, attempting to cover the expanse of his pecks with her small palms, and gliding down the planes of his back while letting her hands slip under the waistband of his pants and grip at his firm ass. He flexed into her and Rey groaned while bitting at his lower lip.

 

She pushed at his sleep pants, attempting to get them down past his hips and he rocked back off of her, kneeling between her parted thighs, “Slow down baby,” he cooed. “I want to take my time with you.”

 

But Rey was demanding and impatient, running her own hands along her body and cupping at her breasts, “I need you to touch me.”

 

Ben wanted to give her anything she asked for, but first and foremost she had asked for a daddy, and he would oblige her whims. So he tsked at her, “Is that how little girls ask for what they want?”

 

Rey groaned feeling heat pool in her core. “Daddy, please,” she started and saw the hungry darkening in his eyes. “I need you to make it feel better.”

 

His cock twitched at her insistence, to the fact that she needed him in this way and hopefully every other way possible, but this was her game and he would play it to the fullest. So he touched the inside of her thigh, just above her knee, “Here?” She squeaked out a ‘no’ and he moved his hand further up, “What about here?”

 

“Higher,” Rey panted.

 

“Oh,” Ben acted as if he was making an astounding discovery. “You need me here…” and he ran his forefinger down the already slick lips of her core, loving how she hissed and bucked at his touch. “You’re already so wet baby,” he swirled his finger within her folds before gliding his thick digit into her entrance.

 

As he felt how tight she was, as he felt her clamp down around his finger, as he pushed in just enough to feel her barrier, he groaned, “Rey…you’re a…you’ve never….”

 

She looked up at him with so much admiration but also with an expression that questioned who else would she have been waiting for. “I was saving it for you. I’ve always belonged to you.”

 

“Such a good girl,” he praised her, reaching into his pants and pulled out his cock as he pumped it a few time in his tight grip.

 

“Let me…” Rey offered as she propped herself up. “Let me make you happy.” She knew how to do this…her other daddy had taught her well.

 

Her hand was warmer than his but didn’t cover much of his girth and her grip was soft. His body shivered none the less and he bowed over her, fearing that he would fall apart with just the simplest touch. But she was giving him a gift, a most sacred part of her, that she had saved…that she had always intended for only him, and Ben willed himself to not disappoint her in this, as perhaps he had in many other ways.

 

To slow things down more and also to help prepare her for what he suspected would be a painful penetration, Ben pulled his finger from within her and gently started to run his hands back up and down her thighs. “I bet my Little One tastes so good,” he watched Rey roll her hips back up to him and moan not only at the loss of his touch but also at his words. “I’m going to lick your little pussy…Is that okay baby?”

 

Rey nodded while gripping at the duvet under her and panted, “Yes…I’ve been so good for you. I promise.”

 

Shifting himself down to lay on his stomach across the bed, Ben ran his nose up the inside of her thigh and then along her mound, letting the cluster of hair tickle as he pulled in her scent. “This is only for me Rey,” he spoke into her core.

 

“Yes, daddy…only for you.” She wanted to grab his hair and pull his face where she needs him, but she also knew that he would give her what she needed if she was good. Rey didn’t want to get punished, her old daddy would lock her in a closet or make her go without food for a day if she misbehaved and she only wanted to make Ben happy.

 

It seemed that her words and restraint were pleasing and finally Ben settled himself before parting his lips and seemed to take a bite out of her as if she was the juiciest summer peach. With his mouth completely covering her core, he lapped at her folds and tight entrance with his tongue and he was encouraged on by the cries that left Rey’s throat.

 

She needed to be quiet, she knew that. Poe was across the hall and Rose was only separated by a bathroom. They would never understand, she was sure of it. Rose had been trying to hook Rey up with boys from school all year and Poe even took a swing at her before he was officially adopted. So Rey bit into the heel of her hand, clawing at his neck and shoulders to pull him closer…deeper…even though his tongue seemed to touch places within her that not even her fingers could ever reach. 

 

Ben groaned between her legs, curling his tongue within her and coaxing more slick from his Little One. She tasted of honey and whiskey, sweet and rich, with a smooth but sharp finish. Her nectar soothed his throat and his soul has he drank of her core and licked her towards release. 

 

He busied his hands by pushing her legs further apart, holding down her hips, cover her small tits with his large palms, wrapping his fingers around her slender throat, or letting her take two of his fingers into her mouth and suck on them the way she would lavish his cock…but that could wait for the next time, because he was sure of one thing…he would never want another after having her.

 

In his mind, he was already planning their future. Mom wouldn’t like it and dad would be dead soon enough. Rey graduated high school in a few short months and he would move her down with him, she could attend college in Florida, or do whatever she pleased. He could afford to take care of her for the rest of their days and he wanted her like this, in his bed, every night.

 

It appeared that he was sending his desire out across some invisible bond, a red string of fate that was pulled so tight that when he hummed happily against her clit at the image of her bare foot and round with a child of their own one day…she bit down on his fingers and let out a muffled and throaty scream as her orgasm crested over her.

 

He wasn’t greedy in lapping up all of her spend, knowing that she would need to be dripping wet to take him in, so he pulled his fingers from her lips and as he shifted back up on to his knees, he pushed down his sleep pants and his red and straining cock begged for attention. Ben wrapped his hand back around his length, stroking up and down a few times as he watched her blissed-out body jerk a few times in her afterglow.

 

“You were such a good girl to cum so beautifully for daddy.” Rey smiled at his words and hummed in reply. “Do you want your reward?”

 

Rey finally looked up at him through heavy lids and bit at her bottom lip, only able to nod again. He was a God in her bed and she felt even higher knowing that he wanted her as much as she needed him. He had taken care of her, relieving the ache between her legs with his full lips and long and skillful tongue. Looking over his body, she knew that no one her own age could ever measure up to Ben, not that any of her peers could ever provide for her as her daddy could.

 

Her gaze fell to his hand that moved at a lazy pace as he continued to study her flushed body. His cock was huge…she had thought her other daddy had a big cock, but anything looks large in the hand of a five-year-old. She thought about how she felt stretched with her slim vibrator and wondered how Ben was ever going to fit inside her.

 

But she knew that she was made for him, that she would accommodate his cock time and time again in the future. She prepared to tell her mother that she was applying for schools in the south, that she would save on housing by living the Ben…that Leia shouldn’t worry because her brother…her Ben…her daddy would always take care of her.

 

Reaching up to him, Rey beckoned for his kiss and he came to rest back over her, cradled between her legs as she licked her finish from his lips. When they both needed air, Ben pulled his lips along her cheek, feeling the flushed heat just under her skin and he still had ahold of his cock, stroking the head up and down her folds, gathering her slick. He loved that each time he flicked up at her clit she sucked in air. Then on the downstroke when he would just prod at her entrance, she would moan and try to pull him in closer with her heels hooked around the back of his thighs.

 

“This is going to hurt Little One,” Ben whispered against her cheek before lifting his head so he could meet her gaze. “But I love you so much and want to do this for you.”

 

Rey ran her fingertips along the worry lines of his face, easing him of any hesitancy he may still have about what she was asking of him…what she needed from him. “I am yours,” she replied back to him and brought his lips back to hers, not caring that his mustache was making the skin around her mouth pink and raw with the intensity and frequency of their insatiable kisses. 

 

But he was right, it did hurt, and Rey cried into his mouth, dug her nails into his flanks, bared down into the mattress, and gripped her knees against his hips as if to hold him from diving much further. What Rey didn’t know was that he only had the engorged head of his cock dipped within her. There was still inch upon inch of him that he hoped to soon have surrounded by her heat.

 

“We can’t stop now, Little One,” he tried to encourage, but selfishly knew that he wouldn’t…couldn’t quit.

 

“You’re too big,” Rey whined, squirming her hips again trying to find a more comfortable angle.

 

Ben moved slightly and Rey whimpered again. “Do you trust me?” He asked down into the small space between them.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Rey shivered, “More than anything…”

 

“Then you will forgive me,” he rushed out before clamping his large palm over her mouth and pushing his hips forward to be nestled against her spread thighs. He felt her membrane rupture, her core tear. The agony on her face broke his heart but he needed this…she needed this. Her pretty hazel eyes went wide and her mouth snapped open under his hand in a silent scream.

 

He tried to coo praise down at her but then she started crying, “I’m sorry daddy…” Her father would beat her with a belt if she cried during their games and she didn’t want to make Ben angry with her. “But it hurts so bad.”

 

“Don’t be sorry baby,” Ben kissed her wet cheeks. “It will get better the more we practice.” He kissed her lips, “Soon you will be begging me to fuck you and take me in so easily.”

 

Rey just nodded, believing that Ben wouldn’t make her hurt like this forever. “I only want to make you happy…”

 

Knowing that his Little One would be okay and that she would let him take her over and over again, Ben finally let himself truly feel. She was so tight and he marveled at the fact that he was even able to push within her. He also knew that she would be sore and that she would bleed. But this sacrifice was for him…for them, and once he had her alone in his own home, he could work her body to fully fit his needs.

 

“I need to move,” Ben groaned against her lips and he looked down on her again. “You can cry if you need to but daddy would really love it if you could cum on his dick.” Wiping tears from her cheeks he saw the pain but also the determination on her face. “Do you think you can do that Little One?”

 

She nodded again and Ben started to rock his hips, watching…hearing her hiss and whimper with each thrust. He continued to kiss at her tears, at her nose as she sniffled, and at her quivering pink lips. Ben wrapped a strong arm around her lower back, tilting her hips up just slightly, but he was so large that every inch of her core was being stroked, the ridge of his head scraping against the textured skin of her g-spot, his deep thrusts pressing against her cervix, and his pelvic bone grinding against her clit.

 

“I need you to cum,” Ben panted against her cheek as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

 

His thrusts were so powerful, so deep, that the mattress squeaked under his movements and Rey was almost wondering when her mother…their mother would come up and tell her to stop jumping on the bed. And that was it…the thought of being caught, her brother’s cock buried deep within her, his relentless grunts and thrusts sounding within the darkened room, of their taboo relationship and secret love being discovered was what made Rey tip over the edge again.

 

Ben made a choking noise as she pulsed around him and groaned through clenched teeth as he fucked her through the orgasm, watching her eyes roll back in her head and he squeezed his hand around her throat a little more tightly as his balls tighten and then he was cursing and driving in completely, shooting his hot spend as deeply within her as he could.

 

“What a good girl,” he cooed down at her as she started to cry again.

 

It wasn’t just the pain that brought Rey to tears. It was finally joining with Ben, it was having him want to be her daddy, to love her and want to take care of her. It was the completely blissed out feeling of him bringing her so much pleasure. It was her heightened emotions, euphoric and hopeful. It was Ben enjoying her most precious gift and wanting to have her again and again.

 

As he slid from within her, it burned, felt as if she was split open, but she whimpered more at the loss of his physical connection to her. He gathered her in his arms and Rey rested her head on his chest as he stroked his hands through her hair, along her shoulder, down her hip and the swell of her ass, before repeating his track.

 

She felt his cum start to dribble down the cleft of her rear and she felt warm, proud that she was able to make him so happy…so satisfied. Rey dreamed of a day, hopefully not too far off, when he could fill her every day when she could be on top and watch him fall into bliss. If she didn’t feel so completely torn open, she would beg to ride his cock, knowing that would bring him joy. For now, she would just let him hold her before she would need to slink off to Rose’s room before the sun came up.

 

Rey sighed, pulling in more of his scent, knowing that her brother…her Ben….her daddy, was finally hers.

 

Ben kissed the top of her head, tracing stars with his fingertips along the crest of her hip, “I love you Little One…”

 

Setting her chin on his peck and meeting his dark eyes, Rey smiled, “I love you too, daddy.”

 

* * *

**AN: I may need some therapy after this...don't know if I should be turned on or disturbed....most likely both.**

**Thank you for coming along this little kinky journey with me and you can totally blame Taylor Swift's song Dress for this little idea popping in my head. I may do some other one shots like this...I want to try my hand at Alpha/Omega perhaps too.**

**My other stories: If you are in it for the Smut, check out my story Stellar. If you want the Fluff and Smut, The Unspoken Betrayal will be your jam.**

**I love to hear your thoughts and I always comment back, so drop me a line. It makes this poor writer's heart sing.**

 

**Brought to you by:**

**Taylor Swift - Dress**

**Bonnie x Clyde - The Unknown**

**Axa Max - Sweet but Psycho**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
